Jhanari Rashid
Jhanari is a female human mage on Moon Guard. Her ingame name is Kyssika, unfortunately. Name change is pending cashmoneys :3 All art on this page is drawn by Baenhoof (Jhanari's player), and is not to be used elsewhere. =Appearance= Demure, with a quiet elegance and a sort of intensity to her stare. She was petite and young, maybe eighteen or nineteen years of age. She stood at 5'3" with moderate curves and little musculature to speak of. Her ice-blue eyes were painted and lined thickly with black, making her gaze that much more piercing. Her lips were dark, black-brown hair swept over her forehead and tucked behind one ear. That ear was pierced multiple times with small golden rings and studs. She jangled wherever she walked. Two to three thin gold bracelets on each wrist and a golden coin skirt falling just past her hips. A fine gold chain tightly encircled her thin neck, a fire opal dangling from it. Her nails were painted, though closer inspection would show the polish chipped. All of Jhana's robes have slits up both sides to the hip. All of them. Should one look closely, her hands had been burned. If one spent even more time looking, it would become apparent that the burns were in strange arcane patterns, and entirely on the backs of her palms. =Personality= Jhanari is calculating temptress, using her looks and strategically executed outfits to wrap men and occasionally women around her fingers long enough to gain something from them. She may seem warm and inviting at first, even unusually forward with her affections. Almost everything the woman does is a gambit for personal wealth, power, knowledge or out of a desire for dirty work to be done for her. She is often arrogant, aloof and quietly contemptuous for people she sees no use for, though not without a very sweet smile on her lips to mask it, however futile. =Backstory= ((Since there is very little to no lore on this, I've taken a few liberties. It's simply inserting a bit of detail where none (to my knowledge) exists, so if you have official canon on any of this I would be delighted to hear it. Thank you :3)) Jhanari hails from the harsh deserts of Tanaris, formerly a Wastewander priestess. Finding she had the gift at an early age and being trained by her tribe's elder, Jhanari quickly found she had a talent and a knack for twisting the arcane into flames. Her father had many children, all of them constantly vying for attention and status within the family. She grew up highly competitive. Jhanari was not a strong child, so physically overpowering her siblings was not an option. She became a shrewd, calculating and intelligent individual. The woman's skills lie not only in the arcane, but also in the spiritual. She is something of a fortune-teller and a mystic- though she prefers the more tangible magic to the cards and dice. After the Cataclysm hit, Jhanari's father and the head of their small trade caravan was killed, and a brutal power vaccuum sprung up within her siblings. Rather than engage in the bloody squabble for leadership of that particular Wastewander cabal, Jhanari slipped away in the night and booked passage on a ship to the Eastern Kingdoms as soon as she was able. Since then, she's continued her studies in the mage towers of Stormwind, developing an interest in botany as well. Category:Human Category:Alliance Mage